Déjà vu
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Katsuki lo sabe. Desde la primera vez que la ve lo sabe. Pareciera un déjà vu. Era uno. No sabía dónde había visto eso antes. (KatsuToga) (Vidas pasadas)


¡Hola! Traigo un one-shot de esta pareja porque en el grupo de FB "El Harem de Bakugo" me pidieron. En realidad no shippeo mucho esta pareja, pero la idea surgió y creo que salió algo decente.

 **Advertencia:** Sigo sin beta, so hay errores que capaz no noté, si hay OoC de parte de Bakugou me disculpo.

 **Derechos:** Horikoshi Kohei-sensei.

 _Disfrute su lectura._

* * *

 _Lo sabe. Desde la primera vez que la ve lo sabe._

Esos ojos amarillos como la dulce miel proveída por las abejas, que contrariamente carecían de lo dulce, que eran más bien amargos. Son un par de esferas y un recordatorio constante de lo efímero de la vida y lo sutil del sufrimiento. Brillantes como una luz de navidad, pero tan oscuros como la noche fría que sin piedad los envuelve.

Adorna en su rostro una sonrisa sarnosa, tan amplia que sus mejillas se contraen dejando pequeños hoyuelos, numerosos y pequeños; una sonrisa que enmascarada sus intenciones y refleja el engaño. Y hace que trague espeso, mientras sigue analizando.

Se siente con ganas de explotar su cabeza por no recordar. Porque sabe que hay algo que está obviando.

Himiko Toga.

¿Quién es?

 _Le suena, sabe que le suena._ Más allá de que ella es de la liga de villanos y fue secuestrado por ellos; más allá de que él está encerrado con ella y que jugueteaba con un cuchillo tranquila, exasperante, haciendo un ademán de cortarle en mil trozos como si de carne muerta se tratase; y, sobre todo, más allá de esa mirada llena de ironía, como un lago de mentiras, con los párpados entrecerrados y su ceño relajado, como si disfrutara de un espectáculo ausente a los ojos de los demás.

Piensa que tal vez ella lo conoce también; más allá de haberlo visto en la TV el festival deportivo y su -desagradable- incidente con el villano del lodo. Lo sabe porque sus ojos brillan con picardía como si fuera una niña caprichosa con el poder de un secreto que había ocultado a los adultos.

Y al final le parece escuchar que dice — _Katsuki_ , pero con una voz ausente y solo alcanza a leer sus labios moviéndose como articulando su nombre sin pronunciar nada. Se queda absorto.

Porque ¡Oh, sus labios!

Se estremece al recordar sus labios carnosos que se encorvan en una amplia sonrisa y sus cachetes se sonrojan en un tono leve carmín que era todo menos tierno. Había visto a muchas mujeres sonrojarse mientras sonreían, pero ninguna había logrado encender ese rayo que le recorría en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas como en ese momento.

— ¿Tú eres amigo de Deku? —soltó ella de repente con un tono burlón a secas, sus manos se posaron en su mentón y no se molestó en ocultar el brillo de maldad de su mirada cortante como el filo de las navajas de plata.

Todo se limitaba al inútil de Deku, y él hizo una risa de medio lado ocultando sus espesas ganas de volarle la cara con sus manos en ese instante.

Pero no le responde, no porque la voz con la que habla hace que tenga una puntada en el pecho y de pronto su mente da varias vueltas como si estuviera en un tobogán en caracol y nunca llega a ninguna conclusión.

Se siente ausente e impotente con ese sentimiento.

Como si se tratase de alguien más.

…

En el silencio de su habitación se recuesta mirando el techo y reproduce la voz de Himiko en un playlist mental de infinitas repeticiones, dándole play de nuevo en cada tanto, y da rienda suelta a su divague personal (confidencial –y nadie lo sabía más que él y le relajaba ser el dueño de su secreto).

Él era dueño de su mente y sus pensamientos, y, sobre todo, de ese secreto incompleto que entendía y no entendía del todo.

Despierta de golpe cuando lo interrumpen cuando tocan la puerta y maldice a gritos, -y explosiones-, a Kirishima, quien, con un aura de jovialidad contrastante al suyo, entra a su espacio sin siquiera esperar a que él le diera permiso.

— Bakugou, vamos de compras.

— Estás loco, pelos de erizo, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

¡Ja! Subestimar al pelirrojo ya no era cuento aparte, al final logra arrastrarlo afuera de su pieza y estaban ambos recorriendo las tiendas del shopping más cercano; Katsuki mira y curiosea fingiendo interés y Kirishima se le pierde varias veces porque entra en varias tiendas y va buscando las cosas que necesita.

Y la nota como si se tratara de una película. De esas que piensas —Joder, debe ser una broma. Y no, estaba sucediendo exactamente lo que no quería que sucediera. O tal vez, sí quería, pero su _yo_ era tan cretino que se contradecía incluso a sí mismo.

Está en una tienda mirando ropas, Katsuki desliza el gancho con las camisas hacia un extremo y la ve a través de la ranura. Sus pupilas se dilatan y la enfocan sin distraerse: La ve de espaldas, con el lacio pelo amarillo descolorido llegar hasta la cintura y un saco con mangas largas que le colgaba más allá de las manos.

Pareciera un _déjà vu_. Era uno. No sabía dónde había visto _eso_ antes.

Y su respiración se vuelve irregular a medida que da pasos decididos a través de la tienda y sin pensar dos veces la sostiene de la muñeca, le estira obligándola a girar hacia él, quedando ambos enfrentados sin decir nada por una milésima de segundo.

Tic tac.

— ¡Suéltame! —intenta soltarse con el ceño fruncido; él la entiende, no sabe cómo, pero lo hace. Estaba fingiendo no ser ella, pero él sabía, una voz y todo su interior le confirmaba.

— ¿Se supone que tenga que soltar a una villana? —sonríe sarcástico con la voz ronca.

Y ella sonríe también mientras se lleva la otra mano a la cara ocultando sus labios.

— Suéltame, Katsuki, no soy ninguna villana.

 _Lo sabe. Él lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio,_ sabe que no era solamente una villana. Sus pupilas se contraen y siente el temblor de sus piernas, perdiendo el control de la situación mientras permite que ella se soltara sin esfuerzos. Permite que se adelantara en ventaja emocional porque ella sigue calmada, sin que nada le perturbara.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Qué descortés, Katsuki.

No sabía si era el frío tono de su voz, o la armoniosa manera en que lograba hablar como si de una melodía de tratase. Solo sabe que estaba confundido pensando en alguna persona con esa forma, con esa voz y con esos ojos.

Escucha una pequeña risa proveniente de sus labios y siente su mente detenerse cuando se fija de nuevos sus labios. Ella se da cuenta, -no es tonta- y estira ambas manos hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros y de un empujón lo atrae y apoya sus labios –fríos, muy fríos y secos e inesperadamente suaves- sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos eran dos platillos que miraban la nada mientras sentían un millón de sensaciones aflorar en su interior, y sin querer suelta una pequeña lágrima de plata que Himiko se encarga de limpiar con su pulgar.

Está demasiado distraído como para explotar por eso.

¿Cómo era que no la recordaba? Y fue como si un montón de recuerdos aplastaran su mente y le daban un dolor de cabeza infernal. Arden, su mente, su cuerpo y todo dentro de él, se siente mareado y con ganas de tirarse a dormir por mil años. Pero cuando se da cuenta y alza la cabeza, la ve sonriendo, pero esta vez la recuerda.

Recuerda que se amaban, cursilerías que tanto odiaba en el presente, pero sabía que en el pasado había sucedido.

Ahora entendía porque todo parecía como un sueño que estaba viviendo y sufriendo, porque su apariencia y todo en ella le era familiar, porque todo en ella le había pertenecido y él le había pertenecido a ella.

Hasta que-

— Te mataré

— Ya lo hiciste antes, amor.

Bakugou da un salto hacia atrás con velocidad a la par que ella saca una navaja, logra evitar que lo corte.

— Te mataré de nuevo, perra.

— Qué cruel eres~.

— ¿Bakugo? —el pelirrojo se acerca con pasos veloces al escuchar el elevado tono de su voz, pero se detiene en cuánto el rubio levanta su brazo e impide su camino.

— Ella es mía —jadea. Kirishima se sorprende. Se impacienta al sentir que no era su amigo el de siempre quien estaba en frente y termina por quedar con la palabra en la boca cuando la mujer de enfrente sale corriendo y él corre inmediatamente detrás de ella.

Pero la pierde de vista, Himiko Toga era menos tonta y estúpida, era como un gato astuto quien no se deja atrapar por el cazador, y había podido escaparse por esa vez.

Él aprieta su puño mientras levanta la cabeza, mira hacia el cielo y jura, por un momento, mientras tiene un montón de recuerdo de su amor pasado, para luego desmayarse sin nada que detenga su caída.

Kirishima lo encuentra tendido en el piso.

…

Y Bakugou Katsuki despierta sin recordar su promesa –y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **N.a:** ¿Qué les pareció?

Por lo pronto, ya saben, si quieren alguna historia de algún ship solo díganme XD Y ya, después volveré al Kacchako, mi otp suprema de bnha 7w7

Nos vemos en otra historia.

Su review no molesta :)


End file.
